I Hurt Too
by Kenichi Matsuyama
Summary: Heero was running, from love, from pain, from living. The only question can he outrun J before he destroy everything that Heero is? 2x1 3x4 5xS
1. Chapter 1

**I Hurt Too**

Chapter One

Heero brought the drink to his lips; the bitter-sweet taste of whiskey hit his tongue as he swallowed his 5th drink of the night. He had done many things in the war that he wasn't proud of, many he didn't want to relive even though he was forced to night after night. He sighed, his worst mistake was Duo. He had finally let someone close…and it had shattered the fragile human being that hid behind his façade. He remembered the night well, it was during Operation Meteor II; they had been hiding in a safe house on L1, it had been so very cold, and so sinfully right.

"_Damn it's cold." Duo said, his teeth chattering.  
>"Hm." Was Heero's response, though he knew that Duo wasn't actually looking for a response, just a confirmation that someone was listening. While Heero sat on the tattered couch that the cabin held, Duo searched the safe house for something warm. Within minutes Duo had lit a blazing fire, along with finding the remains of a sad excuse for a blanket. Duo plopped onto the couch next to Heero. "Cold?" he asked. <em>

_Heero said nothing staring quietly into the fire. Duo shrugged and wrapped the blanket around both of their shoulders; while resting his head on Heero's shoulder. "This is nice, huh? I mean yah it's a broken old cabin but you know at least we're breathing." _

_Heero glanced over at the American pilot who, might he add, DARED to invade his space; but remained silent. It didn't seem to faze Duo at all; he merely smiled and moved closer. Out of all of the pilots Duo confused him the most. He seemed so happy despite the horror's he lived daily not seemingly affected by it. Though if you stared long enough into his eyes you could see how every day seemed to chip a little bit of his soul away. Heero was unsure of what would happen when there was nothing left to be whittled away. The boy was strong but was that enough? Heero brought his attention back to the fire in front of him, cold night indeed. Silence reigned for a while, before Duo sat up. Heero glanced over, "Heero…." Heero raised a brow, "there are times I feel so alone you know? I mean, I feel like I am fighting for a dream that is slowly turning into a nightmare. I don't know if it's even worth it anymore. I just want…" Duo's voiced trailed into silence.  
><em>

_Heero was unsure of how to respond, he wasn't used to serious Duo, only the happy-go-lucky one; but he was intrigued. Duo turned to him, his eyes shining in the firelight; he slowly brought his face close to Heero's. Their lips clashed messily at first. Heero unsure of what was really going on, and Duo so concerned with the warmth that seemed to flood him from the simple touch, it left him craving so much more. Duo pulled Heero closer to him, gripping the front of his tank top in a death grip. His tongue teased Heero's lips, begging for more. Heero's lips parted in mere the confusion of feeling. Duo climbed onto Heero's lap, pinning him to the couch. Heero's mind was reeling, he was unsure of what Duo was doing, the sensations were entirely new to him. No one had ever dared to touch him let alone KISS him. Duo's hands began to roam in a frantic manner, tearing at his clothing. It was all a blur, before Heero really knew what had happened he was on the floor bare, his hands bound above his head. Duo was teasing every inch of the tan skin that lay before him, not wanting to leave any of it untouched. His left hand teased one nipple while Duo's mouth sucked and nibbled at the other. Heero moaned, his brain uncomprehending what was really about to happen. _

_Duo ran his hands down the small Asian's torso, leaving goose bumps in his wake. Heero shuttered, as hands ghosted his hips and thighs, his member throbbing between his legs. Duo licked a trail to his navel, dipping his tongue inside, before continuing his journey downward. The taste was something that Duo couldn't quite put his finger on, a mix between metal, gun powder, and sweat. Duo looked up at Heero's hazy face, his cheeks were flushed, mouth open slightly as he panted; his lips a cherry red. Duo pulled Heero's legs apart before licking the entrance hidden there. Heero arched, almost violently, a loud moan leaving his mouth. Duo smiled before forcing his tongue into the tight cavern. _

_Duo pulled back and positioned himself, his mind to far gone to really think his actions thru. He thrust to the hilt. Heero let out a scream, his unprepared body arching in pain at the sudden intrusion. Duo paused to take a breath, his hips beginning a steady rhythm in and out of Heero's virgin body. Heero gritted his teeth, unused to the pain that he was feeling. The pain soon turned into a pleasurable one, Duo thrust and hit his prostate. Heero let out a yell arching. He began to shift his hips into Duo. _

_The moment of passion was soon over. The two were left panting on the old floor boards. Duo sat up, pulling out of Heero. He got up, gathered his clothing and wandered off to find a room for the night. Heero was left panting naked on the floor, his hands still bound, wrists bleeding slightly from the tight rope; he broke the bonds and sat up. Heero could only wander what he had just allowed to happen._

Heero took another swig of his drink. It wasn't really the fact that they had fucked that had bothered him. After that night they had done it after every exceptionally hard mission, Duo never stayed afterward, Heero just assumed that that's how it worked. Not long after the Mariemaia incident Duo and Hilde began to date and not long after that they moved in together. Heero was confused at first; he then finally gotten up the courage to question Duo. He merely responded that there was nothing between them. It was just sex, and he had a life to live. Heero left shortly after that, he couldn't see Duo with her anymore.

He had been traveling since then, seeing what the Earth had to offer. Heero glanced out the window; the sun had set on the Aegean Sea. He placed his now empty glass onto the table, grabbing his jacket he walked into the darkening streets. He was, at the moment, staying in what thousands of years ago was the thriving city of Volos, Greece. The city had been destroyed by a tsunami long ago; the ruins had become a tourist location until the wars had come. Now they were deserted as people tried to pick up the pieces of the life the war had left behind. Heero was enjoying himself, the city was beautiful, the sea even more so. He knew that he would have to leave soon, if he didn't want to be found.

Heero wasn't just running from Duo and the other pilots. Dr. J had contacted him not long before he had left Paris. He wanted Heero to come back to the lab, to do some work with the perfect soldier program. Heero walked out to the pier, he closed his eyes the wind blowing salty air at him. The freedom he was experiencing he knew was going to be short lived but he wanted it to last. J never let what he wanted escape. The other pilots thought of him as some invincible soldier when it was so far from the truth. He was nothing more than a fucked up teenager, who knew nothing more than the murderous world than he had been raised in. He wanted to live his life free, not in a cage. Looking out at the ocean, the breeze blowing through his hair, he muttered five words, "I belong to no one."

Okay people, I decided to stop here merely for a criticism point. I have a basic idea of what's going down in this story. BUT I do appreciate suggestions. ^_^ SO, you should review and tell me what you think.

-Kenichi


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Duo sat silently sorting through his emails. He had been waiting for an email from Quatra to tell him if they had finally located Heero. Leaning back in his chair, he ran his hands through his hair. It was incredible frustrating how hard it was for them to find one guy. He snorted, "Perfect soldier indeed."

A knock on the door startled him, he looked up. Donovan Michaels, his current partner, was leaning against the door frame a file in hand. "What's up Donny?" Duo ask.

"We have a mission." He answered holding up the file, a smirk on his face.

Heero sighed contentedly from his chair nestled in the sand. From the clear blue sky, to the white sandy beaches, and the teal blue water, the Caribbean was his favorite location yet. Heero was on the small island of Coco Cay, where the sun was hot and the guys in banana hammocks hotter. Heero folded his arms behind his head, his olive complexion darker than ever before. He was determined to enjoy every minute of his freedom as long as he could. Heero hoped that he could stay free, but he knew J too well, and how sneaky he could be.

Getting up he made his way to the tiki bar next to the pier. "What can I get you sir?" the rather handsome bartender asked.

Heero was silent for a moment, the blonde man waiting. "Something fruity and tropical." Heero said finally.

"ID?"

"Here." Heero handed the man his false ID card.

"Alright Mr. Watanuki, coming right up." Heero nodded taking his card back.

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEBOD-" a loud voice called from beyond the pier.

Heero looked to see if he could see anything from his vantage point. Splashing alerted him to the nature of the emergency. He ran along the pier, he could see a pair of arms splashing, a head of dark hair attempting to stay above water. Heero jumped into the water close to the sinking body. Swimming under he pulled the man above the water and back toward the shore where a group of onlookers had gathered. Heero pulled him up and away from the waves and looked down at him. The man was of obvious Italian decent. His breathing ragged but he seemed alright. The man opened his eyes, a green that matched the sea, and looked at Heero. "Thank you, thank you so much." He gasped.

Heero looked at the man, he had an olive complexion, dark curly hair, plump lips, his voice was deep but smooth. Heero could feel his cheeks darken and he knew it wasn't from the sun. .He nodded offering the man a hand, pulling him to his feet. The people around them seemed to disburse slowly, an ambulance siren wailing in the distance. "My name is Leonardo Romani. Everyone calls me Leo. What's your name?"

"Watanuki. Hitoshi Watanuki."

Heero offered his hand, Leo took it. The EMS workers walked over checking Leo over. Heero waked away, chancing one last glance over his shoulder at the man who met his gaze. Heero felt heat touch his cheeks once more before he walked away. He made his way back to the bar and retrieved his drink taking it back to his chair in the sand.

Sighing he took a large gulp of his iced drink. "Hey!" Heero jumped slightly at the voice. Looking over he saw Leo trotting toward him.

"Didn't think I'd find you," he smirked, "you should let me thank you properly."

"It's fine."

"No, come on man; a beautiful guy like you? You have to let me take you to dinner."

Heero looked surprised at the mans forwardness. "I'm sorry but I don't even know you. I'm going to have to say no."

Leo smiled, "But that's the beauty of a date, you learn about the other person. Therefore we aren't strangers but acquaintances. Soon to be more."

While Heero was taken a back he was intrigued. "No I don't think so." He replied, if this man wanted to play he wouldn't make it easy.

Leo's smirk only grew at Heero's answer. "See with every 'no' you make me only want to get to know you more."

Heero quirked an eyebrow, this man didn't understand the word no very well. "Look, I appreciate the offer but I'm not going to say yes."

Leo was silent for a moment, "You say that now but I promise you that I will pay you back." With that Leo left, leaving Heero alone under the warm afternoon sun.

"Over 2 billion dollars worth of medical equipment has gone missing in the last 6 months from all over the colonies. The thieves left no evidence on any of the scenes. However we do have some intell saying that the equipment has been hidden somewhere on Earth." Donny said leaning on the table, reading through the file.

"Who would need that much medical crap?" Duo ask.

"That's the question huh? We can't seem to figure that part out. We have narrowed down the search area though. A van carrying the stolen goods was found wrecked on a road just outside St. Petersburg Russia. So we're looking at somewhere probably in either Europe or Asia. The men driving were gone, there wasn't even a trace of them in the car."

"How is that possible? I mean everyone leaves something behind."

"I don't know man; we've been over that van with a fine tooth comb. There are no fibers, hair, or even a flake of skin. Who ever we're dealing with is a professional."

The phone rang on Duo's desk breaking the momentary silence. "Maxwell here."

"Hey you! I was just calling to see how your day was going."

"Hi Hilde, it's fine just working on a large scale theft case right now."

"What are they stealing?"

"Can't really discuss it babe."

"That's okay, I was wondering if you'd let me steal you for lunch."

"I don't know Hil I'm swamped with work right now."

"Oh. Well that's okay then. Umm…what time will you be home?"

"Not too late How about we go out instead of you making something. How about Nobu? I've heard their sushi is excellent."

There was a silence on the other end of the phone followed by, "Sure, that's okay. Call when you're on you way here."

"Okay bye Hil."

"Bye."

Upon Duo hanging up Hilde glared a the phone, Japanese food? The mention of anything to do with that particular race pissed her off. "I can't believe that he would even offer me that! I though he was over that Asian freak!' She slammed the phone down onto the receiver. It wasn't that long ago that he told her about their quest for Heero. She had been totally against it of course, if Heero didn't want to be around d them why force him? But Duo was adamant that they had to find him, to make sure he was okay. She couldn't stand the thought that Duo had once slept with him, Duo was hers and hers alone. Hilde set off to their bedroom, she was going to make herself look beautiful, to remind him that she was all he'd ever need.

Heero walked through the open air market. He glanced at the different sellers, occasionally stopping at items that caught his eye. He stopped at a small booth back in the corner. A small, tan, elderly woman sat behind a table fanning herself. Her items included jewelry and different throws all hand made. A necklace caught his eye, it was an odd looking bronze symbol on a black cord necklace. (The necklace that Tidus wore in FFX) It was simple looking at first but upon closer inspection there were tiny silver thorny vines that curved around it with small roses blooming in random places. The work that had been put into the piece was magnificent.

"Ma'am how much for this?" Heero ask.

"35 dollars, that piece is special. The symbol represents hope and rebirth, while the vines represent that nothing is what it seems, while beautiful they are painful."

Heero smiled, it suited him. "I'll take it." He handed her the money.

"Let me help you with that." A voice to his left said.

Heero was in mid turn before a pair of arms went around him and put the necklace on him. Heero looked over his shoulder and saw Leo. Heero raised his now pierced brow, 'is he serious?'

"I think it suits you." Leo said simply smiling.

"And I think that you're trying too hard."

Leo chuckled, "Most people would be flattered."

"Sorry I'm not some floozy ready to spread my legs whenever you talk."

"I didn't mean it like that. Look Hitoshi…you are a special person. It takes a lot of balls to do what you did, most people would be afraid that I'd drag them under with me. I just want to show you that I'm grateful."

"I'm not the dating type." Heero mumbled and walked away.

It was getting later in the day, the heat of the summer was dissipating, making way for a warm night. A cool breeze blew salty air over the small island. Heero was walking around the boardwalk mentally kicking himself. 'I can't believe I turned him down. It's not like I'm not attracted…the man is down right gorgeous. But why would he want me? I don't have all that much to offer.' Heero thought back to what Leo had said in the market. 'Special huh? I don't see what's so special about me. I mean I do know more than 160 ways to kill a man and not get caught but….that's not really useful anymore, nor attractive.' To himself, he was rather plain looking and small. That he was nothing much to look at.

"HITOSHI!" a voice called in the distance.

Heero sighed and turned, watching Leo jog toward him. "I got you this." He said simply handing him a bouquet of light blue Asiatic lilies.

Heero blushed lightly, accepting the gift. "Can I ask you a question? Why me?" Heero ask.

"Other than the fact you saved my life?"

"Well, yes obviously. Most people would thank you, not stalk you."

Leo laughed, "I'm not stalking you. Aside from the fact that you're beautiful. There's something about your eyes…" he lifted Heero's chin gently, "an odd sadness that shouldn't be there. I want to erase that and make your eyes sparkle and glow in happiness."

Heero remained silent as he stared at Leo, searching for some sign of deceit. He found none, he slowly nodded. Leo smiled, "So Mr. Watanuki would you give me the honor of taking you to dinner?"

"…I'll give you a chance."

Leo smiled, "Good, it's a date then."

Okay people! Sorry it took so long my son has been sick then I caught a cold. And now I'm having to take my sister to and from work. -_- so yeah. BUT I shall continue this story and hopefully update faster. I've already started on the next installment. Thanks for those who reviewed and favorited and what not. More reviews people, they honestly do motivate me. Oh, and what do you guys think of Heero's new arm candy? Lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"So let me get this straight. We have no idea who they are, where they are, what they need the medical equipment for BUT we have narrowed it down to a continent?" Duo asks skeptically.

Donny shuffled some papers looking for something that said otherwise. "Yeah, pretty much why?"

Duo let his head hit the desk with a loud thud, "UGGHH this is hopeless! I don't know how the fuck Une expects us to solve this one. I mean yeah it's pretty fucking weird that someone would randomly steal a bunch of equipment but there's no proof, no evidence of people actually doing anything other than the fact that the shit is missing."

"Yeah it is weird…what if we're looking at this wrong?"

"How so?" Duo asked looking up.

"Okay, now her me out, you know that late night mystery show I like? Yesterday the lead detective, Sergeant Sexy, had this case where the perp was this criminal mastermind and he made robots that looked so human that no one knew the difference. What if we can't find evidence because it was robots?"

Duos face deadpanned, "I'm pretty sure 'Sergeant Sexy' is your porno chat room name." he said throwing his empty coffee mug at him.

Donny laughed, "I know it sounds farfetched but think about it. We had mecha capable of flying through space, diving and with standing oceanic pressure; not to mention transform to decimate enemies. How is this any different?"

"Well…skin for one thing. Hair, eyes, and what not are easy but skin colored rubber would be rather obvious wouldn't it?"

"What about thin latex? With proper coloring it could be done."

"Your right! We need to go tell Une right now that robots are taking over the world! Duo exclaimed sarcastically.

"You're an ass. Look what else can explain the lack of human evidence? It's impossible to not leave something behind and yet they didn't. We had extremely organized thefts hitting simultaneously at more than 20 locations worldwide. No criminal group could be this organized this through; but think about it with robots its all in the programming. You push start and they all do it perfectly. It makes sense even if you don't want to see it that way."

Duo was silent for a minute, "Okay say I believe you, who would be capable of not only creating a perfect android but orchestrating and executing a series of perfect thefts and no one catching on?"

"Well if I recall correctly the 5 major gundams were created by these super scientists. What about one of them?"

"J is dead and the other 4 work for the government and as such are under constant watch."

"You sure that guys dead?"

"Yes. Now can we move on? If there is some logical explanation for this it's not them."

"What about a faction of OZ? What if they're trying to start another war?"

"I doubt that they would steal medical equipment if death was their goal."

"Wait…didn't J have an apprentice? I can't remember the kids name but he trained under J, he was the pilot of 01. Could he have something to do with this?"

"I don't think so. He renounced anything violent after the war. Besides why would he save our asses just to turn around and start stealing shit? Not only that but it has to be a group, this all happened in a matter of hours, so it was all one plan." Duo pounded his fist on the table.

"Look I didn't mean to offend. I'm just giving thoughts. I mean there are no leads, witness accounts, nothing. It's frustrating. I know but we need to keep our cool."

"I know, alright Sergeant Sexy, let's go tell Une."

Donny chuckled, "About?"

"Robots are taking over remember? As farfetched as it seems it's the only thing that vaguely fits. We could always check up on the scientists to make sure they aren't doing anything fishy."

Heero looked up at the hotel room ceiling. The date was scheduled for the following evening. He couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the fact that he, of all people, had a date with a rather attractive man. Heero closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on the storm that had hit the little Caribbean island, pounding it with rain.

Rain had always had a soothing effect on Heero. Something about it made him feel more alive. He couldn't put his finger on the word that described exactly what he was feeling but he knew that whatever it was he loved it. His fingers went to the necklace he had purchased earlier that day.

He couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the fact that Leo wanted to 'date' him and that he had said yes. Heero wanted nothing more than to settle down and live his life but it was a dream, something that was always a little out of reach. He knew that he should leave before the following night, that getting close to anyone was a risk not only to himself but the other as well.

J would torture others to teach him a lesson; he had done it before and would do it again. Heero sighed allowing himself to drift off to sleep, hoping the answer would come to him in the morning.

Duo was surprised at how well Und had reacted their 'robot' theory. She said she'd look into it. Duo walked through the parking garage making his way toward his car. Pulling out his cell he dialed Hilde's number. "Hey Hil I'm leaving work now so I'm going to be at the restaurant in about 20 minutes."

"Okay babe I'll meet you there." She answered.

"Alright bye." Duo climbed into his car when his phone beeped. Looking at it he read the text message before sitting back in his seat in silence, staring at the words. 'Heero spotted in Paris approx 2 months ago. Vanished.'

Duo rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'I don't understand how we got so close and yet nothing.' Duo hit the steering wheel once for good measure. He knew if he called Quatra that there would be no clues as to where he went or even what he was doing in Paris in the first place. This was the first he had heard about Heero in a long time, and he was relieved to at least know that he was alive.

Duo arrived at Nobu and immediately saw Hilde standing outside. She was wearing a dark blue dress that matched her hair and make-up perfectly. Duo smiled and complimented her. Hilde smiled sweetly and they went and cot a table.

"So how was work?" Hilde ask looking over the menu.

"Dead end after dead end, it's frustrating really."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said placing her hand on Duos, "is there anything I can do for you?"

Duo smiled, "I'm sure you could think of something."

Hilde returned the suggestive smile, "Yes I could, and tonight I'll make sure that my big man is very well taken care of."

Duo chuckled, "Looking forward to it."

Heero woke from his first peaceful sleep in what seemed like forever. The warm Caribbean sun shone through his window. He sat up and stretched, his bones popping slightly. He stood looking out the bay window the small cottage he had rented had. Deciding on a shower to wake him fully he laid out a loose button up white shirt and a pair of light jeans that fit him almost like a second skin. Heero stepped into the hot stream of water and let out a happy sigh. It was moments like this that he was grateful for the freedom he had. His hand wandered to the scar that Duo had given him when they had first met. 'I wonder what you would say Duo…if you could see me now. I'm doing what you wanted…I'm trying to live. You showed me what love was…even if you didn't feel it I did…I wish you luck with her…she doesn't deserve you.' His grip tightened on his shoulder, 'She's evil Duo…' Heero chuckled. 'I sound like a jealous ex…but I know that look…the one she gives me and anyone you talk to….it's hatred…then again…maybe you changed her. After all you changed me…with that beautiful soul of yours.' Heero stepped out of the shower and dressed.

Heero gave a small smirk at the day, warm and salty air filled the room. Upon opening the door he saw a bouquet of lilies in a vase. He picked up the note that was sticking up in the middle. 'Good morning beautiful. Are you as excited about tonight as I am? Meet me for breakfast on the western beach. – that Italian guy' A smirk threatened to spread across his lips at Leo's antics. He began to walk toward the appointed meeting place.

A blanket had been spread on the sand, and assortment of fruits and sweet bread had been laid out. Leo's smile almost took over his whole face at Heero's arrival. "Good morning Mister Watanuki."

"It's Hitoshi. Why are we eating here?" Heero ask.

Leo chuckled, "What's wrong with eating breakfast on this beautiful beach on this fine day?"

Heero shrugged lightly and moved to sit on the blanket. "A fresh tropical drink, coconuts were picked this morning by yours truly." Leo said offering him a coconut shell full of a sweet smelling drink.

Heero took the offered cup, as they began to eat the light meal a question came to mind. "Hey Leo I was wondering…how did you know I was…well you know…gay?"

"I didn't," Leo laughed, "But a straight man would've hit me the first time I asked."

"Oh….I was that obvious huh?"

"It's not like you have a neon 'I'm gay' sign on your forehead. Besides once you didn't hit me I knew that you'd I'd make you say yes. Besides it's not like you gave up much of a fight."

Heero flushed at Leo's words unsure of how to respond. Leo smiled at Heero, "You're adorable all red like that." Leo leaned over and poked his reddened cheek.

"I'm not a woman and therefore am not adorable." He retorted swatting at Leo's hand.

Leo let out a loud laugh, "Are so."

Heero's blushed deepened, before he glared at Leo to no avail. The man wouldn't let up. The rest of the morning was spent in idle chatter on the shore.

"So how was dinner with the misses last night?" Donny asked as Duo strode in the door tossing his coat on the nearest surface.

Duo shrugged, "Fine, I guess. So how are we in the evidence area?"

"You're not going to believe it but we had about 12 different hits last night; same MO."

"You're shitting me."

"'Fraid not; but the difference is the places that were hit were animal research labs, specializing in genetic research for disease control."  
>"They stole lab rats?"<p>

"No, vials of genetic materials were stolen, all the computers had been completely wiped clean so no video or even a log of what was there to be taken exists. Though the lab says they also lost the most volatile and chemically enhanced substances. They won't say what it is exactly only that it's vital that it's found, seemed pretty frantic about it."

"Can this case get any weirder?"

"I was talking to Une, she said to see if you could have 'Sandrock' look into it. She said that your source has wide spread connections and we could use it to see if anyone out there is talking."

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do." Duo said standing up pulling out his cell and exiting the small room the two called an office.

Upon finishing their breakfast, Leo was dragging Heero to a part of town he hadn't visited yet. The buildings looked older, but well maintained. A small town populated the small island, its buildings worn from the hurricanes that blew through the islands yearly. Leo was pointing at different buildings telling Heero about their once great stature.

Leo led them up a big hill in the center of town. The building shown of what once was a beautiful white exterior, which was now chipping away from it revealing a deep mahogany wood below. The large columns supporting the big building were carved with intricate symbols, looking worn but sturdy. The doors were solid, leading into a wide room lined with pews. What had awe struck Heero was the large stained glass at the opposite end of the room.

A scene was depicted of an angel that had a holy glow; due to the suns proper angling. The angel was in battle fighting demons that seemed endless. Heero turned slowly to see the glass that extended around the sides of the walls well. There were chains that seemed to try and hinder the angel, it was a sad scene and Heero didn't know what to say.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Leo asked following Heero's gaze.

"It's sad, the angel will be slaughtered."

"It's a metaphor. You see, the chains are our humanity. It prevents us from flying like other angels, and though we seem alone in a world full of hatred and sin we still have the ability to pick up out swords and fight for peace."

Heero was silent for a moment, "You're right, it is beautiful."

Leo smiled, "Well it's a long walk back and we still have dinner reservations to show up for."  
>Heero nodded and followed Leo back toward the island. The night was fast approaching and the temperature dropping. Leo wrapped an arm around Heero's shoulders, "it's a bit chilly, don't want you to get cold." Was all he offered.<p>

Heero allowed it, not really knowing what else to do. 'He's so honest…I wonder if he could ever accept what I have done as a noble and wondrous thing.'

"So that's what's going on Q. We can't seem to find any evidence at all and even theses newest thefts were spotless. I need you to kind of branch out to see if someone's talking." Duo said leaning back in his hair, the black phone pressed to his ear.

"But don't you think that if someone did manage to pull off the perfect crime they'd shut up about it?" he ask.

"Not really the fact that we're stumped has probably stroked his ego enough to get him to say something evil geniuses are."

"Do you know what the chances are of me actually finding something out?"

"Slim to none, but we have to put this case on the back burner anyway. We just got assigned to a serial killer case. Une asked it you could dig around, if it's too much trouble then don't worry about it."

"No, no I'll do it. I'm just saying don't expect immediate results."

"Thanks Q-man. So um….how's the Heero hunt going?"

"About as good as it could be. He seems to have simply vanished. Trowa and I are both trying but to no avail I'm afraid. We'll find him though Duo. I know we will."

"I hope so Quatra, I really do."

The walk to the restaurant was quiet; the sounds on the ocean and birds seemed enough noise to keep both men happy. The small eatery was shore side, its patio build into the sand. A small gate surrounded the place, vine roses clung to it, each blossom adding to the fragrant air that permeated the restaurant. They were led to their table by a small girl who introduced herself as Vivian; taking their drink orders she left them to themselves. Heero noted that the tables were accented by small candles adding an enchanting glow.

"So how do you like it? Nice, no?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, it's nice and right on the beach."

"They have excellent seafood, all locally caught so it's fresh. Whatcha think about to eat?"

"I don't know….what do you suggest?"

"Hmm why don't we have…the mahi mahi? It's really good." Leo suggested, putting his menu down.

"Sure I guess."

"So this is our first date, what do you say we get to know each other?"

"Like what?"

"Well, I guess we can start small. Just ask me anything you'd like to know."

"Okay….um….what's—"  
>The waitress interrupted them taking their orders and delivering their drinks. "You were saying?" Leo asked leaning forward.<p>

"Oh um what do you like about the island?"

"I'd have to say the water, the blues and greens. Nothing like it man. How about…what's your favorite color?"

Heero have never actually thought about a color as his favorite before. "Purple I guess."

"Can I ask why?"

Duo's face flashed through his mind those glowing purple eyes. "No reason. Um what about pets?"

"I'm a cat person. No offense to dogs but I love cats, the fluffier the more awesome they are. What about you?"

"I've never owned an animal before so I don't know. I've been wondering why you were in the water that day knowing you couldn't swim."

Leo laughed, "I tripped and fell in. I just never took the time to learn to swim. I want to though; I've been dying to try surfing. So what do you like to do?"

"I've been hiking and traveling a lot. I want to see everything now that the wars are over. I enjoy swimming though I've never surfed, horse back riding and mechanical stuff. I like to do a lot of things I guess. You?"

"Painting is my all time favorite, well it's up there with hiking and playing music. Do you play?"

"Violin, cello, guitar, drums, piano, flute, taiko, ocarina, um…lets just say yes. I've studied a lot of different things over the years. Are you employed?"

"Look at this musical genius over here!" Leo laughed, "I'm a dance teacher, I don't make much but I love dancing."

"What kinds?"

"Mamba, tango ball room, you name it I'll probably know it. Do you dance?"

"Yes it was a part of my education as well. I'm not particularly fond of ball room but I do like to mamba."

Their food arrived, and they began to eat in silence. As they grew closer to being done Heero looked around the restaurant once more. He noticed a small area of the patio had been cleared to be a dance floor, a sultry tune floating through the air. It wasn't long before Leo had dragged Heero to it. Heero watched as Leo's body began to move with the beat, his own beginning to move with it. The close proximity to the other male made Heero flush at the warmth that radiated from Leo's body. They continued to dance, their bodies moving in sync with each other. The music ended and people applauded Heero's blush darkened upon realizing they had drawn a crowd.

It wasn't long before they were strolling back to Heero's cottage. "I want to thank you for tonight. I've not had fun like that in a long time." Heero said turning his face toward Leo.

"No problem Hitoshi. I had fun too; you're an extremely talented dancer. I hope you'll let me take you out again soon."

Heero smirked, "I suppose I'll allow it, after all you're not half bad yourself."

They had arrived at Heero's door when Leo turned to him. "I really had fun tonight." He said before leaning in and kissing Heero lightly. Pulling away he smiled warmly at Heero's red face.

"You're still cute when you blush."

Heero didn't reply he only offered a small smile as Leo walked off. Walking back inside he found he was happy with himself for saying yes, and angry because he knew he couldn't stay much longer. Sitting on his bed he ran through his hair in frustration. "Maybe I could stay…just a little longer….I deserve happiness right?"

A/N: I'm sorry I've not updated. I'm not super happy with this chapter, some parts yes, it could be better though. For the most part my writers block had cured itself. I will upload the next chapter very soon. ^~^ Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_2 months later_

Heero sighed looking out the bedroom window; the sky was fading to a burnt orange. He pulled on a blue button up shirt and tucked it into his black skinny jeans. Looking in the mirror he gave a small smile, he was ready. He and Leo had been dating for a little over 2 months and Leo said he had a big surprise for him tonight. Their activities had never gone past kissing, and Heero was itching to go farther; though he was nervous. A knock on the door alerted him to Leo's arrival, "Hey Toshi." Leo smiled.

Heero returned the smile, "Are you going to give me a hint as to where we're going?"

Leo smiled, "Nope."

Leo stopped his motorcycle at a small secluded area on the west side of the island. A small plane was sitting there; the pilot was waiting next to the door a smile on his face. Heero looked at Leo slightly confused. Leo smiled, "I wanted to show you my home, and I feel that I can trust you enough now. I own an island about 200 miles from here. I wanted you to….I um…." He trailed off taking a big breath, "I wanted you to move in with me. I know we've not known each other that long, but I feel like I found the biggest gem in the world, and I wanted to prove that I am worthy of catching a look at the glow that comes off of you." Leo leaned close to Heero his tan hands on either sides of Heero's jaw. "I want to be the one that you wake up to, the one that makes you smile every day; and if you let me I'll never let anything hurt you ever again."

Heero felt his eyes prick with tears, "I don't…..I…" Heero was silenced as Leo's lips met his own. "You don't have to answer me now; I just wanted to say it while I still had the courage."

Leo took Heero's hand and led him to the plane stairs and followed him on. The private plane was well equipped with tan leather interior, a bottle of wine sat chilling next to the large back seat; which had been lightly sprinkled with white rose petals. Heero blinked taking in the scene, he turned to question Leo whom merely smiled at him and waited 'til the pilot went into the locked cockpit before ushering Heero to the rose covered seats. Heero sat in silence unsure of what Leo's intensions were, and watched as the plane rose through the small window to his right. "Hitoshi…." Leo said softly.

Heero turned only to have his lips captured by Leo's. Leo's hands trailed down Heero's neck only to stop at his waist, so he could pull him to him. Heero opened his mouth allowing Leo's tongue to caress his own. A small moan left the couple, feeling the arousal beginning to build. Leo laid Heero back on the seat pulling his shirt off hastily, snapping buttons off in his rush. He buried his face into Heero's neck his teeth biting the soft flesh he found there. Heero groaned, his experiences with sex had been rushed and a frenzied result of adrenaline, this was something new something intoxicating. Leo licked a path down to Heero's golden chest, making sure to show each nipple attention. Heero's back arched, his mind going blurry with the attention his body was receiving.

Heero pushed Leo up to pull the others shirt off, and to add his own shy attempt at what Leo had so generously started. Leo moaned as Heero's tongue sank into his belly button and continued a path downward. Strong hands pulled Heero up only to devour his mouth, as his hands made quick work of both of their pants. Leo sat back on the seat pulling Heero into his lap, a hand came to Heero's face, "You sure Toshi?" Heero's only response was to kiss Leo hard trying to convey what he couldn't with his lack in speech.

Leo leaned down and pulled a small tube out of his pants pocket. Heero buried his face in Leo's shoulder as he felt Leo's finger, cold from the lube, run over his entrance. A groan escaped him as he felt Leo's finger slowly sink into him, Leo slowly added another before slowly spreading his fingers to prepare his lover. In no time another finger was inside and Heero rode them with vigor, enjoying himself in the sensation. He whimpered softly as they left, leaving him with an empty feeling. Leo lubed himself, "I'll let you take control Toshi, take it slow I don't want to hurt you."

Heero looked at Leo, before fully impaling himself in one motion. Heero's back bowed back, a loud moaning escaping him before he could stop it. Leo groaned, his hands gripping Heero's hips hard enough to bruise; not expecting the sudden tight pressure that surrounded him. The pace between the two began slow as Heero raised himself slowly, enjoying the full feeling that came with Leo filling him. Leo allowed the slow pace for a few minutes, his muscles straining to not pound into the tight channel that was so willingly swallowing his length. Heero's pace faltered as Leo thrust upwards as he came down nailing Heero's prostate, making Heero let out a shout. Leo gripped his hips and thrust upwards as he moved Heero up and down, their pace becoming a frantic euphoria. The end came to soon for the two new lovers, as Leo filled Heero to the brim, Heero's essence spattering Leo's chest. Heero leaned his forehead to Leo's panting heavily. Leo looked up at Heero and smiled before kissing him deeply and slowly.

They cleaned up and re-dressing, Leo pulled Heero back into his lap as they looked out the window. Heero rested his head under Leo's chin, he was at a loss. Is this what normal was? This sense of peace, this feeling that nothing mattered in this moment? Heero decided that despite his frantic feelings that he would never be free, he would enjoy every second that Leo would allow.

To say that Duo was frustrated was an understatement. Une was pissed that nothing had been done with the medical case that had taken place months ago; there was just nothing to go on. There were no clues or leads, and no new burglaries. Whatever the person had needed with this equipment he had there was no reason to keep going. This let them know that the items weren't likely to resurface in some second hand medical store. Hilde had been driving him nuts, she had baby fever all the sudden and he was in no mood to become a father at the moment. There was just too many things he wanted experience first, like a wedding, traveling. He wasn't even sure if Hilde was 'the one' as people called it. His thoughts went to the odd relationship that he'd shared with Heero during the wars. He just was so frantic for human contact, something other than death that he'd probably ruined the only real chance he'd had with Heero. He'd thought a lot about it over the 3 years Heero had been gone. He'd seen nothing wrong with the way that they interacted, but Quatra had shown him otherwise. He was confused about the feelings that he harbored for the young soldier, but he'd none the less used the boy who knew nothing about fuck buddies, or social interactions and taken his own frustration and pain out on him. There were times that Duo caught himself thinking about what they could've become, had he not been stupid and started a relationship with Hilde.

Duo was startled from his thoughts as a paper ball bounced off his head. "Duo? You have that spacey look again."

Duo blinked and smiled, "Sorry what were you saying?"

"I said we found a clue to who stole the merchandise."

"What? For real?"

"Yup, we found one of the machines in Peru. You know that idea I had about robots? I was half-way right."

"How were you half-way right?"

"They were people, like living breathing people. I can't really explain it; Doc Hudson says that we need to meet him in the morgue. These people were fucking not human anymore."

Duo and Donny made their way down the white corridor leading to the silver metal room, which housed the corpses that unfortunately had met their end. Walking through the swinging doors Duo was met with the sight of three bodies on different autopsy tables; a little old man in a white medical jacket standing over one of them.

"Gentleman, it's nice to see you." He greeted.

"What's up Doc? Donny told me something about these guys having something to do with that medical shipment." Duo said walking up.

"Indeed. Unfortunately for these gentleman they weren't really alive to help in the heist." He said putting down the scalpel in his hand.

"Were they just at the scene?" Donny ask.

"No, look here," Hudson said gently pulling open the chest cavity on the person he'd been working on. "You see that? The internal organs have begun to disintegrate, showing more decomposition than the rest of the body. And if you look here," He pulled back what remained of the stomach and pancreas, revealing a metal box, "This is a battery pack; this is what made these guys keep moving. They weren't made to go long. And here," he gently pulled of the top of the skull, "you can see the cranial cavity has been completely cleared out of organic tissue and replaced with a computing system. I think these guys were kidnapped and programmed to complete the perfect crime."

Duo's jaw dropped, "You mean some fuckin' psycho is out there making robots with people suits?"

"That's the gist of it. Unfortunately for these three, they never had the chance to escape this. Their panels came back with high amounts of a paralytic in it. They died of shock, I certain that whoever did this didn't kill them before cutting them up."

"We'll find who did this….for these men." Donny said beside Duo.

"Be sure you do."

Heero awoke as he felt the plane land gently. He looked out the window, the sight of a Greek inspired villa greeted him. "What do you think?" Leo ask.

Heero smiled slightly, "It's beautiful. Did you build it?"

"No I inherited it. I don't let people see it because they assume I'm some rich snob that cares nothing about others, but I'm not. That's why I didn't invite you over before. How about I give you a tour before dinner?" Leo ask as he and Heero un-boarded the plane.

Heero nodded, as they walked through the front gates. The tour lead him from one beautiful room to the next, the amazing gardens, to the large dining room. Leo smiled brightly at Heero, "there is one more room I want to show you. Follow me."

Duo walked the crime scene that the local police had marked out. Peru was hot as hell and muggier than a fat man's armpit on the fourth of July. There wasn't much evidence other than where the 'men' had stolen the equipment from. They had been identified as men that had lived in the area for years without any problems. They had all vanished the same night, no witnesses that they could locate. Duo was honestly at a loss as of what to do. They had already looked into the machinery that was in all of the men, it had lead nowhere. All of the parts were easily bought anywhere, the metal was standard, the parts were standard, even the assembly had been basic. There was nothing unique about it, causing he and Donny to fly to Peru and scour the area for anything.

Duo walked through the small village of Ollantaytambo, the small village was nestled in the sacred valley of the Incas. It is located along the Urubamba river, surrounded by snow-topped mountains. Just above stood the remains of the formidable temple-fortress, it was the only place left in Peru that still had the streets built by the Incas thousands of years before. The people were friendly and were quick to welcome Duo in for any questions they could answer.

The old town itself wasn't big, so Donny and he had split to cover more ground quickly. He walked into the Hostal Iskay, where they had rented a room. He had arranged an appointment with the president of the area. A small man walked in, his dress important face stern and weather beaten. He smiled politely at Duo, and took a seat across from him. "Lak'ech ala k'in." He said extending his hand toward Duo.

Duo shook his hand, "May I ask what that means?"

"It is an old saying of our ancestors, it means I am you, and you are me. It is a statement that we may be from different places, backgrounds, religions, and races but we are one. Now I hear that something unfortunate has happened to a few of the good men in this town. May I ask when their bodies will be returned for proper burial?"

Duo smiled, "I like that. The bodies are being examined, someone did something awful, but we will bring them back for burial as soon as we are done examining them. I apologize that it's taken this long to get them back to their families. I was wondering if you knew anything about what happened to them."

The man took a seat across from Duo, "My name is Alejandro Toledo. I've run this area for the last 10 years. People here are happy for outsiders; there is too much beauty here to not want to share it. I had the wife of one of the men come to me and ask me the same thing. I could not tell her but we had a man come forward the next day and say that he say a large van come in and men in black came in and took one of the men from his home. I've looked for evidence but couldn't find anything. I was going to bring you to the witness if you can promise no harm will come of him or his family."

Duo was ecstatic they had a witness! "You have my word sir, I will personally see to it that no one in your village will be harmed by these people again."

Alejandro smiled, "Good."

Duo and Alejandro walked into a small house near the edge of town. A small nervous man emerged from within the hut, upon seeing him Duo decided to try his luck at making him more comfortable. "Lak'ech ala k'in," Duo said as accurately as possible.

The man smiled, the tension broken. Duo and the man talked about what he saw and Duo began to feel a little bit of hope that maybe they would solve this damn thing.

Leo took Heero's hand and lead him down a flight of white marble stairs, leading to a long hallway. Leo walked to the last metal door at the end of the hall, "After you." He said, gently pushing Heero toward the door. Heero turned the handle, something in him fluttering with unease. The room was dark, Heero took a step in before the door slammed shut behind him. Heero turned, Leo wasn't there. He looked around trying to make shapes out in the dark, before a blinding light filled the room. Heero froze, "J."

Well folks that's where I'm leaving it for now. I know I'm awful, but I feel that this is the best place to leave it. REVIEW and tell me what you think my pretties. ^_^ I'm sorry I've not updated in so long, but I'm in college, wish me luck! XD No but seriously I'll update soon if you let me know what you think. :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey sorry it's been so long since my last update, I have since gotten a job, been to 2 funerals for my adoptive parents, and moved to a different state. It's been a hell of a couple of months. Onward with the story, just remember to review my beautiful followers!

Chapter Five:

Duo sat in Juan Betanzo's small home at the edge of the town. Alejandro had followed him inside, closing the door behind them. The man's quiet composer held as he began to speak, "Usted tiene que entender señor, tengo miedo de lo que he visto."

Duo frowned, Alejandro looked at Duo, "He says he's afraid of what he saw, I'm sorry Mr. Maxwell but he speaks no English so I will translate for you." Duo nodded, and Alejandro gave the man the go ahead to begin his tale.

"Estaba oscuro, pero he visto estas cosas tan claramente. Había una oscuridad van que había visto anteriormente en el área. He oído a mi perro comienza a hacer bulla, y salí. No había estas cosas, pero no eran humanos, que brillaba como el metal. Pablo tuvo que salir de su casa, y ya se había ido. Ni siquiera hacer un ruido."

Alejandro looked at Duo, "He says that a black van had been seen in the area for days before this occurred. His dog alerted him and he went outside and there he saw something. He says it wasn't human, they were metal. Pablo, his neighbor, didn't make any noise; he was just taken so fast that there was nothing that could be done about it." Duo furrowed his brow at this information, 'metal?'

Duo looked at the man and smiled politely before saying his thanks and making sure that Alejandro translated his promise of protection. Juan thanked him profusely before escorting them out. Alejandro looked at Duo, "So Mr. Maxwell where do we go from here?"

"I need to know if anyone else has seen that van, maybe a license plate, anything that can tell us who was in the van and why they stayed around the village if there intent was to just grab and run. Can you ask around, I'm going to head back to my room for the night, I'll be back to see you tomorrow in the afternoon if that's okay."

"Of course, why don't you show up about 4, so that I can talk to the other towns-people. Have a good night."

Duo waved as he made his way through the streets, the town was crumbling in some places from an earthquake that had happened a year or so prior. The city was almost leveled, some restoration had taken place, and the tourism had helped give this beautiful land some money to help it thrive again. The Hostal Iskay, was at least a 10 minute walk through town. As Duo grew closer a young woman approached him, she looked around before speaking. "You are that American, yes? The one who is looking into the disappearance of Pablo?"

"I am, may I ask your name?"

"Not here, tonight I'll be by the fountain in the west side of town, meet me there around midnight."

Duo nodded, not able to get a word out as she rushed off as fast as she came. Duo stayed motionless for a minute before he continued his trek toward the Hostal.

Opening the door he saw Donny sitting at the small desk their room had. Files spread in front of him, "Any luck Donny?" Duo ask leaning over his shoulder.

"A couple of people said they saw a black van in the area days before the guy disappeared. I couldn't get much out of them however, they didn't speak much English. How'd your hunt go?"

Duo sat down on the edge of one of his beds, "I met with the mayor of the town, names Alejandro Toledo. He took me to see a guy at the edge of town. Said he'd also seen the van, and considering he's the guys neighbor he actually saw the abduction. Said whatever took the guy wasn't a human, says they were made of shiny metal. The guy didn't even have time to make a fuss about it."

"So….robots?" Donny asked.

"Don't look at me like that, I don't know if it's actually a robot or not. He just said that it was dark and that the moonlight reflected off of them. That doesn't mean anything they could've been wearing silver suits, that doesn't mean they were actually made of metal."

Donny smiled, "But it doesn't not mean they weren't."

"Shut up ass."

Donny laughed, "Shouldn't you call your crazy girlfriend? She'll be cutting your name into the wall as we speak."

Duo raised his eyebrow, "She's crazy but not psycho bitch crazy," he sighed, "yeah I guess I should call her." Donny's laughed followed him as he searched his suit case for his phone. Looking at it he already had a couple of missed calls from Hilde.

She answered on the first ring, "Hey babe," Duo began, "I'm sorry I didn't call right away I honestly didn't expect to get a lead as soon as we did. We're making a lot of leeway here though. How are you?"

"I'm okay now that I know that your plane didn't explode," she laughed, "You said you found some clues? I'm glad, that case has been driving you crazy for months."

"I know, tomorrow I have a meeting with the mayor and a couple of witnesses, hopefully we'll have this solved soon though."

"I miss you, you know. When you get back do you want to take some vacation time? We could travel a little bit."

"I don't have any vacation time right now, but I'll talk to Une about taking some time off."

Duo could see Donny in the corner of the room making faces at him, he flipped him off. "I have to go Hil, I'll be back soon," he paused for a moment listening, "Yeah, I'll call tomorrow. You too, bye." He hung up.

"You too?" Donny questioned, "Really you don't actually say 'I love you?' talk about commitment issues."

"I don't have commitment issues. I just don't think that term should be thrown around; I don't know if I actually love Hilde. I used to think I did, but now I just don't know. It's just complicated."

"Sure, and I'm a blueberry. Look, it's not a question if you like someone, but when you love someone you know; and if you're just leading her on its' not really fair…even for your crazy ass girlfriend."

"Shut up Donny," Duo said throwing a pillow toward him. "OH!" he said suddenly.

"What?" Donny ask.

"There was this woman in town today, said she had some info on the disappearance. And that we should meet her at the fountain at midnight."

"It's like 11:30 you wanna head that way?"

"Let's go." He said dragging his jacket.

Heero could feel the hairs on the back of his neck prickling as he stared at the crazed cyborg in front of him; "J." was all he could muster to say. Leo had betrayed him, _'I let myself fall for this trap…I should've known when someone started paying that much attention to me.'_

"Heero, my boy, I've been expecting you," J started a smile on his face. "How'd you like my latest invention? He's nowhere near as impressive as you are though, my perfect soldier."

Heero watched as Leo walked up behind J, he was too stunned to even comment. "Don't look so angry zero-one. This is a highly sophisticated machine; I designed him just for you. There were a lot of old parts left from those OZ-06MS from the war. I just took them and created a Leo, which would be able to capture my escapee."

Heero looked toward Leo, whose face was vacant and he could see the dilation of eyes revealing a camera lens. He realized with horror that J had obviously seen their 'moment' on the plane earlier. J must have seen the look on his face and his smile grew, "Oh don't worry about that little slip-up you had earlier. It was necessary, after all what a better way to give you your sedative? I obviously didn't want you to hurt yourself fighting back, you're too important."

Heero felt a tremor run through him, "Sedative?" he ask finding his voice.

"Oh yes, I have finally figured out a way to make you perfect. And thanks to my robots, I now have the equipment to successfully do so."

Heero felt anger rise in him, he took a step forward fully intending on teaching J a lesson when he felt his world shift. The room began to blur and finally blacken; Heero felt his body fall forward. He had no control over his body; he watched as 'Leo' reached forward and caught him. J's laughter was all he heard as he faded into unconsciousness.

Duo and Donny made their way through the darkened streets. The roads were silent; the villagers had long gone to bed. They made sure to stick to the shadows, to stay out of view of those still up. A soft trickling noise alerted them that they were close; looking around the corner sure enough he saw the fountain. It wasn't much of a fountain; it was rather small surrounded in crumbling stone. Small amounts of foliage had managed to break through the stone work and sprout. The moon provided a little amount of light to tell them that there wasn't anyone there. "Thought you said midnight?" Donny whispered.

Duo scowled, "She did." He whispered back. Sure enough a slender woman cautiously walked into the square. "There she is."

They made their way to her, "Hey it's me Duo." He began.

"There you are," she began. "I have information. That van, it was black, it's plate 175410. I have these pictures…" she said as she rifled through her bag. She pulled out a manila folder, "they kept showing up at night, those things they weren't human. They kept talking something about an operation, something that the 'leader' needed still. Something he lost, they needed someone here, someone who would fight or make a fuss if he went missing. They captured Pablo 2 days later."

Duo blinked surprised at the information that she seemed to have. "Thank you," Donny said taking the folder. "Is there anything else?"

She looked around quickly, "No, but I wouldn't stay here much longer. They said they'd be back if something went wrong. Go before they come for you."

"No offense but we'd be able to take them ma'am. That's why we were sent." Duo answered smugly.

"You don't understand sir, they said they'd only be back if someone stuck there nose in it. And this time they wouldn't take a person. They'd destroy the area; this is our sacred home. You aren't welcome with these troubles that will follow you. Please for my people's sake, leave tomorrow." And with that she ran down the adjacent street, disappearing into the night.

"Should we take her advice?" Donny ask staring after the woman.

"We need to go back to the hostal and regroup. We'll call Une, if she says to pull out then we have to." Duo answered anger swirling in his words at the latest developments.  
>-<p>

Back at the hostal Duo pulled out his phone and dialed the director of the preventors.

"Une." She answered.

"We have a problem," Duo began.

Heero woke up slowly, his mouth dry, his head spinning. He couldn't make his eyes focus due to the bright light that was centralized on his face. He tried to bring he hand up to shield his eyes only to realize that his hands were tied to the table he lay on. He couldn't seem to remember what had happened and as his memory came back to him J leaned over his face and smiled. "Welcome back, zero-one. I've run a diagnostic check; you seem to be in good health. Which is excellent, we can begin immediately."

J moved out of Heero's line of sight, Heero raised his head to follow the doctor. J picked up a syringe full of a green translucent liquid. "This will hurt, but I'm sure my perfect soldier can take it," he said bringing it to Heero's strapped down arm.

Heero felt his heart accelerate as the needle penetrated his skin. As J injected him, it was as if liquid fire was making its way through his veins. His body tensed as a scream caught in his throat. It was the most pain he'd ever felt at once. J watched as Heero convulsed, and smirked. He knew that this would take his weapon to the brink but he planned on re-programming him afterward.

He made his way to his computer, Heero's vitals displayed in the lower corner. As for now he would live, despite the large spike in his blood pressure. J began to look through the files, making sure that everything was correct as he project began anew.

Duo looked out the window, Une had told them to pull out. The enemy had too many unknowns for them to stay and fight. Duo scowled as the plane ran through another patch of turbulence, having been a pilot it was a little unnerving for others to fly him anywhere; Heero had been the exception to that rule. Just the thought of Heero was enough to bring forward a bunch of emotions that he wasn't ready to face just yet. He realized that what they had done during the war had been for release but he hadn't realized that he would miss the stoic pilot's company.

After the war, he made the choice to go with Hilde, she was his type. She was smart, a pilot, and wasn't exactly hard on the eyes either. But he found himself comparing her to Heero to often for his own comfort. It wasn't until Heero had simply vanished that he had realized that he'd pushed the other man away. He didn't mean to, he still wanted to be friends with the man. Duo knew that Heero was dense, but didn't think he was _that_ dense.

Donny elbowed him hard in the ribs, "you glare any harder and that wing is going to combust."

Duo snickered, "pshh my glare is nothing, I used to know a guy who literally could kill you with his glare."

Donny rolled his eyes, "Yeah I'm sure he could."

"Well, okay not really but let me tell you he could make you feel an inch tall. Dude was only like 5 ft tall and he could still make you feel so inferior it was just ridiculous."

Donny leaned back in his chair, "Is this that war buddy of yours?"

"Yeah, one of them. I didn't know much about him, he wasn't exactly a talker. Then again with all we went through in the war who could blame him? I was the opposite, I was loud and joked a lot; I figured that if we were going to die we might as well have fun doing it. But Heero, he was different. He put the mission before anything, and always gave it his all. There were times that I was sure we weren't going to make it and he always managed to pull us through."

"You sound like you like this guy." Donny said with a jovial snicker.

"Like him? He infuriated me! Somehow he always put himself in harm's way, never caring if he came back or not. I can't tell you how many times I had to force him to let me patch him up. First time I met him, not only did I shoot him but I busted him out of an OZ cell. He broke a lot of bones when we fell off that cliff, I'm pretty sure he wasn't actually going to pull his parachute cord if I hadn't said anything. Then when we were safe, he re-set his bones like it was nothing. Dude wasn't human I'm telling you."

"Bet he was sore the next day," Donny said enthralled in Duo's story.

"No, he left that night for another mission I think. We didn't really talk all that much, the bone popping noise is rather off putting let me tell you. He stole a bunch of my equipment too, the asshole."

Donny laughed, "So what happened after the war? Did you both make it?"

"Yeah, he stopped Mariemaia on his own. He said that he gave up violence that day. Damn near killed himself too. He vanished not long after; I've been looking for him. I just can't seem to find him though, every once in a while I'll get a hint of him being somewhere and then it's like he was never there. No trace at all."

"You sure he didn't just….you know," Donny made a gun with his finger and pointed it toward his head.

The image of Heero doing such an act flashed through Duo's mind, sending a painful anguish through him. "He wouldn't." was the only response he could muster.

"Don't worry so much about it then Duo my friend, wherever your friend is I'm sure he's okay. Maybe he needed to find himself or something. War isn't exactly good for your mindset you know."

"Trust me I know, and I will find him. Douche left without even saying goodbye."

Donny laughed, and was interrupted by the pilot over the speaker, "We are beginning our decent, please buckle your seat belts and raise your tray tables."

"Home at last," Donny said relaxing into the chair.

Heero slowly opened his eyes, the torment hadn't ended at the first injection. J had continued the injections every couple of hours; Heero couldn't remember feeling this much pain before. Every inch of his skin was on fire, he would give anything to go outside. To see those stars one more time, Heero felt tears prick his eyes, to be free.

-TBC-

A/N: I know it's been a while, but I haven't given up yet. I will continue, so what do you think my pretties of J's plan? ^_^


End file.
